Levias Raut
|image=laviasraut.png |born=12683 UU The TetraPlex, Eos |died=12751 UU Sector 0000, Uurb |sex=Male |species=Human (Eos variant) |home planet=Syygeen (adopted) Eos |religion=Non-religious }} :"Three were not enough." —Levias Raut Levias Raut, born EE-GL5UT, (/lɛ'vyəs rot/, Standard: , 12683 UU—12751 UU), also known as Eboni Kraut, was an Eotian-Syygeenian assassin who murdered all three presidents of the Uurban Triumvirate in 12750 UU. Biography Early life EE-GL5UT was the fourth child of a lower-class family living on the Cellus system planet Eos. Born in 12683 UU, EE-GL5UT was never given a formal education as a child. Instead, he was forced into his family's profession of construction at the age of eight. He and his family were some of the millions of laborers working to complete The TetraPlex, a sprawling multi-layer four-sector metropolis, under the administration of Doge EE-3M2PZ. As a relatively new independent state, the Eotian government scrambled to complete the capital city to compete with Uurb's economic success. During this era, much of the Eotian populace had been indoctrinated with anti-Uurban propoganda by the Eotian dogeship. EE-GL5UT was abused by his parents as a child. In 12699 UU, at the age of sixteen, he murdered his father and mother and stowed away on a trade ship heading for Syygeen. There, EE-GL5UT began his career as a freelance assassin. He was hired to perform at least forty low-profile murders before he was recruited by the Dasuo, an anti-Uurban terrorist group responsible for the 12671 UU hostage crisis on Pita 5, as well as the 12676 UU attack on the Uurban embassy to Syygeen that killed over 400. Life on Syygeen As a disciple of the Dasuo, EE-GL5UT was trained in the dark arts by Master Cyrus Qaq. After successfully completing the rigorous Dasuo training process by murdering two Uurban tourists, EE-GL5UT graduated to master level in 12723 UU. Qaq renamed him Levias Raut, meaning "elegant warrior". In 12727 UU, Raut successfully lead a cyberattack against Uurban communications in the Syygeen system. By then, Raut had gained infamy among foreign security agencies. By 12729 UU, he had been flagged with a ʗ20 trillion reward by the Uurban Intelligence Agency. In 12740 UU, the Dasuo compound on Syygeen was stormed by Syygeenian and Uurban police. Many Dasuo combatants were arrested or killed, including Cyrus Qaq. Levias Raut was one of the few who managed to escape. Following the infiltration of their compound, Raut made it his life mission to complete the work that his master could not. Life on Uurb Raut was determined to relocate to Uurb to fight on the front lines. In 12742 UU, he went off the grid and assumed the identity of a past murder victim: Eboni Kraut. Funded by the few living members of the Dasuo, Raut was able to acquire a work visa to Uurb. In 12743 UU he moved to the Uurban capital, accepting a job as a janitor in the office of the secretary to the Congressman from Sector 1330, UU-6OY77SXF41. Coworkers described Raut (who they knew as Eboni) as a kind but timid person, and a very hard worker. Eventually, the office would grant him his request to work late hours. During this time, Raut would routinely infiltrate the Federal Grid— the restricted virtual network of the Uurban government— and analyze terabytes of classified information. Raut was honored as "employee of the year" by the Congressman in 12748 UU. Assassinations of the Triumvirate :Main article: 12750 UU assassinations of the Triumvirate During the annual Unification Day banquet at the Triumviral Labyrinth on 22 Uup 12750 UU, all three presidents of the Uurban Triumvirate suddenly became unresponsive. Presidents UU-ZE8FIPE8WL, UU-47Y0P1XJ80, and UU-AEDFRR28XN were declared dead at the scene by medic probes. The banquet hall erupted into a panic, and all government facilities automatically went into lockdown mode. On the third day of the government lockdown, authorities discovered that the neurochips of the three presidents had been infected with a fatal virus, instantly crippling their nervous systems. Analysts soon identified the encrypted script's origin and traced it back to Raut's office. After a four-day period of speculation and alarm among the Uurban public, the government lockdown was lifted and Galactic Ambassador UU-M45CN8HSVI announced the grim news. Amidst the confusion, Raut had fled south to the Equatorial Zone. He was stopped in Sector 0704 and transported back to Sector 0000. Pleading guilty at his trial in 12751 UU, Raut uttered this now-infamous line: "Three were not enough." Two weeks later, Raut was executed by concentrated radiation poisoning. Category:Eos Category:Syygeen Category:Uurb Category:Eotian people Category:Syygeenian people Category:Males Category:People Category:Humans Category:Dead Category:12000s Category:12600s Category:12700s Category:Dasuo